A network in general comprises one or more devices, for example, clients and servers, where the devices are in communication with each other. Computer networks are consistently under cyber-attacks from hundreds of computers and network administrators or managers are faced with the daily task of ensuring the securing of the network, i.e., ensuring that their networks are protected against unwanted hackers and unauthorized users. Protection from these attacks may be by way of encryption schemes or using security software, e.g., firewalls, in some networks; however, these networks may still be vulnerable to unauthorized interception of packets and unauthorized entry of packets into the network. In the event that such attacks are successful, they can infect systems with malicious code and remotely control the computer by sending commands to view content or to disrupt other computers. In addition, thousands of computers, i.e., ‘bots,’ are currently available to churn out thousands of hack attempts per millisecond, looking to gain access to secured information in a network. During these attacks, at some point, the targeted network will submit to denial of service conditions or in some cases be compromised; either causing the network or application to crash, or worse, sensitive data information may be compromised.
Additionally, each of the millions of cyber hack attempts may also congest a company's network bandwidth until the bandwidth has reached a threshold of hack attempts thereby preventing normal business operation or transactions. In many instances, network managers seeking network security may not even be aware of such attacks and may not realize such threats exist.